Esperando por ti
by Oriana-Vzl
Summary: Draco Malfoy , su diario personal, existencialismo y demás. Yo aqui de nuevo, con un DraHerms. espero que les guste!dejen reviews! pliss! Cap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, como estan???

Espero que bien, wow aun no estaba segura de querer publicar esto, pero bueno aquí va! Soy principiante y sus comentarios me harían una niña súper felizzz! No saben cuanto me anima que me dejen unas palabras, porque al fin y al cabo esto que escribo es por y para ustedes! Asi que de verdad espero que les guste! Y si no pues háganmelo saber!

Discleimer:

Ori: Lalalalalalalalalalal!

Ron: Deja el escándalo, no ves que si sigues pegando ese tipo de alaridos caerá un tormenta!

Ori: Ron admítelo, te encanta mi dulce voz, sé que te encanto yo!!!

Ron: Vamos Oriana no sigas soñando! Sabes que yo solo quiero a una chica en mi vida(pone ojitos románticos al recordarla)!

Ori: Como te atreves a partir mi corazón de esta manera?...

Ron: Tu? Corazón? Por favor… ( y suelta una cruel carcajada) Muajajaja

Ori: (al borde de las lágrimas y con la voz quebrada) Estos personaje y todo absolutamente todo lo relacionado con ese niño de lentes y hermosos ojos verdes le pertenece a J.K Rowling… (no aguanta mas y rompe en llanto).

JK.: eso es totalmente cierto!

Ron: Ori? Estas bien?

Ori : ¬¬… Claro no me ves estoy muriendo de felicidad garcías a tu desprecio!

Ron: (arrepentido) Oh lo siento, que puedo hacer para compensarte

Ori: (Mirada desorbitada, y voz seductora) oh es muy sencillo lindura!... solo ven a mis brazos!

Ron: Muajajaja a poco te la creíste???

Ori: Nadie me toma en seriooooo!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Te necesito Hermione Granger, necesito esa sonrisa sincera que le regalas al imbecil de Potter todas las mañanas, necesito besar esos labios que he deseado por tanto tiempo, necesito escuchar tu risa, y necesito ver tú mirada cada día para sentirme en paz.

Al principio pensé que solo eras un capricho, así que trate de olvidarlo, pero no pude hacerlo, así que trate de saciarlo, y cometí un gran error, bueno uno enorme.

Flash Back

Fue una tarde a mediados de noviembre, era jueves el día mas pesado en toda mi semana, y por supuesto, yo Draco Malfoy harto de todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, mi padre en Azkaban, mi madre deprimida, y con todo este apellido sobre mis hombros, cosa que entendía y aceptaba, opte por relajarme y decidí pasar el resto de ese día bebiendo wisky de fuego con Zabini, pero lo que en realidad me tenia con ese humor, era el no tenerte a mi lado en esos momentos y la estupida mirada de Potter escuchándote leer en clases… y todo esto vale la pena aclarar fue solo en el primer bloque de la mañana con Macnogogall , cosa que no ayudaba a mejorar la situación, así que para eso de las 5:30 PM Zabini y yo estábamos cayéndonos de la borrachera .

Cuando pasábamos por el séptimo piso de camino a la torre de Astronomía, para buscar nuestras reservas anteriormente agotadas, tu ibas saliendo de clases, y simplemente no pude resistirme cuando pasaste junto a mi, te agarre de un brazo y te hice girar, se te cayeron todos los libros, cosa que llamo la atención de todos, y sin darte oportunidad te bese, frente a todo Gryffindor incluyendo a Potter y a Weasley y parte de Revenclaw , debería estar orgulloso solo con 2 botellas de alcohol hubiera encontrado el valor para hacer lo que hice, te desconcertaste tanto que no reaccionaste, cosa que me permitió seguir con el contacto , moría por hacer esto y por fin te tenia conmigo , es mas en medio de todo imaginaba que me respondías y que ese momento duraría para siempre! _"No se burlen , se que es cursi, y nada típico de Draco Malfoy , pero era lo que sentía" _hasta que claro esta, Weasley me separo de ti y me dejo un lindo recuerdo que de seguro no iba a poder olvidar por un par de días, incluso Potter se iba a unir en la nueva tarea recreativa de destrozar mi cara, pero tu los detuviste… y por un solo segundo, solo por un segundo , tal vez por tanto licor en mi cabeza o por el regreso de una ingenuidad perdida hace años, me diste esperanzas, lamentablemente no duraron y se perdieron de nuevo con tus palabras.

Chicos déjenlo, esta borracho!!!- Sabes Malfoy, yo pensé que solo eras un imbecil, pero me acabas de demostrar que también eres Patético!

Agarraste a Potter y a Weasley, te diste media vuelta y te fuiste, me dejaste aun peor a como estaba al principio ese día, y no tienes idea de la crisis existencial que tuve la hora y media mas que estuve consiente.

Fin Flash Back

Que tal les pareció???

Espero que le haya gustado plisssss dejen reviews, no cuestan nada, tengan compasión. Y si tienen dudas, sugerencias, críticas háganmelo saber opriman Go ———— . Que la historia continúe depende de ustedes! Por esta hecha por y para ustedes!

Los quiero, se cuidan!

Desde Mérida /Venezuela!

Oriana. Besos.


	2. Condena

Hola a todos, disculpen el brutal y para nada justificable retraso… lo lamento, no voy a dar excusas. Disfruten, espero sea de su agrado y por favor, por favor, por favor, dejen reviews.!!!!

Condena.

.-Si lo sé un completo caos, pero compadézcanse… ya es suficientemente difícil atravesar todas las situaciones anteriormente expresadas, y al mismo tiempo estar frente a la decisión que le dará a tu vida un giro de 360 grados, pensándolo mejor solo de 180, no soy un angelito declarado ni nada por el estilo…

Así que hoy martes 7 de noviembre de mi séptimo año en Hogwarts ha llegado una carta de mi padre, desde Azkaban, recordándome que debo tomar la decisión de mi iniciación para convertirme en mortifago inmediatamente; llevo postergando esto desde el verano, supongo que no puedo seguir atrasando el momento, esta todo planeado-entre ello que yo acepte.-pero ahí es donde esta el problema, haber si me entienden, todo esto de estar alabando a un tipo medio moribundo, no esta en el plano de mi feliz futuro, aunque sin duda me atrae la idea de hacerles la vida imposible a Potter y su bando( exceptuando a Hermione x razones obvias), se me ocurren mil y una mejores formas de malgastar mi tiempo, y miren que puedo ser muy creativo en mis momentos de aburrimiento… aparte de que el paquete completo incluyen lo siguiente:

Toda una vida huyendo de la justicia.

Desprecio por toda la comunidad mágica.

Y la ultima razón pero no por ello la menos importante:

El desprecio absoluto y declarado del amor de mi vida.

Y como pretende alguien, que yo viva sin Hermione???

Supongo que se han dado cuenta, de en lo que se han metido… si lo sé, leer el diario de un chico de 17 años, próximo a convertirse en mortifago y enamorado hasta los huesos de un imposible, no es la mejor decisión.

hora viene el otro rollo, si digo que no, y estoy seguro de que a todos ustedes, en este momento les parece la decisión mas viable, mi padre es capaz de salir de Azkaban solo para descuartizarme, y mientras lo hace, me daría la misma bronca que me ha dado por 17 años, toda la historia del apellido Malfoy y lo "Honorable" que es, la sangre esto y aquello, y buscaría mi punto débil y crean me que se de lo que es capaz Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

La pregunta es: Estaría yo dispuesto a rechazar mi destino, ponerle la cara y decirle de frente un no rotundo, a cargar con todas las consecuencias que puede generar dar la espalda a ser un "digno Malfoy", lo haría? … si lo haría, solo si ella lo pidiera, solo si las palabras salieran de sus labios.

Pero aceptémoslo, es 100 veces más probable, que Zabini decida darnos una reproducción del cascanueces sin estar bajo la influencia de algún psicotrópico en plena sala común de Slytherin con un tutú rosa a que ella encuentre las razones, para pedirme algo tan absurdo como eso.

Supongo que no puedo seguir postergando el momento, es hora de salir de mi habitación y enfrentar lo que sea que tengo que enfrentar solo y orgulloso de que me espere a la vuelta un futuro tan noble y honorable.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, me gusta como estoy narrando la historia, y me da pesar todo el sufrimiento de nuestro pobre draquito! … pero son cosas por las que tiene que pasar, ya saben luego la recompensa es más especial y todo valió la pena!

Para el próximo chap prometo más Hermione y al trío, reacciones por el beso, y algún que otro encuentro, estoy trabajando para alargar más los capítulos, espero mejorar en eso!

Cuídense, se les Kiere!

_Mil gracias a Valeria Malfoy , Policp Malfoy, y a mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, por su apoyo y por el gran valor que tienen unas cuantas palabras de aliento!_

Desde Mérida /Venezuela!

Oriana. Besos.


End file.
